Member XV
by WitsWithMe
Summary: Summary's in the first chapter. Read and review, 'K?


**Number XV**

**When a boy is found within the Castle That Never Was, members of Organization XIII question whether to let him join. Sorry for the sucky summary; this is my first time writing these kinds of stories.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I OWN Kingdom Hearts and you all are my slaves. Seriously, though, I don't own the series, though I'd love to.**

**Copyright (obviously) Disney and Square Enix.**

**Chapter I**

(Chris' POV)

_Y'know, I'm starting to regret my trying to leave…_ I started to think as I narrowly avoided a giant fireball. "GET BACK HERE, YOU RAT!" _Eep, she sounds closer than last time._ I turned my head to see my assailant, who was charging up yet another fireball, with fury showing in those ignited orange eyes of hers. Geez Louise, she was fuming. As I ran, I shouted back "Why should I? You've been holding me captive against my will for the last three years! Is it _wrong_ for me to want freedom?!"

Maybe I should explain myself. My name's Chris. I'm 16 years old and, well, it seems I've been turned into this lady's property. I was working at her place, a restaurant called "Chills", for about three years, and it was pretty good; I had some good friends and the pay was well. However, I felt incredibly uncomfortable around my boss, "The Kick" my coworkers ended up nicknaming her. Generally, she was rather strict and yelled a lot of times around us, but that was only when it was obvious that we could do better with our work. Around me, however, her eyes had a certain glare in them. I always had the strangest feeling I was being watched at work. However, I brushed it off as a slight case of paranoia. It was only after I started to work as a clerk that things started getting chaotic.

First of all, I've noticed, multiple times, that girls can**not** take their eyes away from me, even when I'm talking to a coworker. Yes, normal eye contact is needed, but if it were an anime, I could've sworn I'd have seen hearts in their eyes. It was that crazy. Secondly, I have a moral code that seems to define me as "hard to get". I'm generally nice to girls, but I'm then a victim of a misunderstanding a few seconds later. I have seen guys get kicked in the shins for hitting on girls whose boyfriends were literally **within arm's reach**, so I understand the "threat" I am to those guys. I'm that much of an accidental "girlfriend thief", it's heartbreaking. I'm not looking for a girlfriend…at least not yet.

One day, however, The Kick called me into her office after working hours, looking as irritated as ever. "Please, sit," she commanded curtly. Confused, I complied and took a seat as she cleared her throat. "Chris, I've noticed that you've been hitting on quite a few girls during the past week, and it must stop." Noticing my confusion rising all the more, she relayed some of the recent "examples" of my accused actions, all of them, at least how I saw them, complete misunderstandings. I explained that the "flirting" I was doing was simply my respecting the women as I was taking their order. Naturally, she didn't believe me and, to ensure the boyfriends of these girls wouldn't cave my face (wouldn't do well for Chills' reputation, she said), she'd have to lock me up. For the whole time, I thought she was joking; I mean, who'd arrest a guy for being nice? And then she pulled out a pair of handcuffs. _Uh, oh._ Thankfully, it was at this moment that my phone rang. Excusing myself, I left the room (and the restaurant) to answer the phone. "Huh. No body…" _No matter._ I thought to myself as I broke into a run, 'cause I had just realized two things. One, I was, against my will and knowledge, turned into a private object; she generally tried to keep me shut off from the rest of the world. And two: I think she might have fire powers or something. The restaurant doesn't allow smoking, so how else could there be **burn** hand prints on her desk?!

As I was about half a mile away from the restaurant, I heard a strange howl of a scream. Sounded like someone was enraged or something. Turning my head, I could see that the "someone" was, in fact, The Kick. I began to pour even more power into my quick-stepping before noticing a huge fireball right behind me. _Y'know, I'm starting to regret my trying to leave…_

With all my attention focused on what was behind me, I failed to notice a pillar right in front of me until it knocked the wind out of me, causing me to collapse. "No…" _Too weak to get back up. She'll catch up in no time…_ were my last thoughts before sinking into the darkness of unconsciousness.

(Normal)

Xion, tired after completing an exceptionally tough mission, sleepily opened her room's door, feeling as if she had only enough energy to stumble up to her bed. However, right as the door opened, Xion was welcomed by the view of a boy on her bed, face-down and unmoving. Her drowsiness gone, she rushed down the Hall of Empty Melodies in a panic. "Axel! Roxas! Anybody! Come quick!"

**Ooooookay, then. That was fun. Summary so far: Chris is running from a pyromaniac of a woman, and knocks himself out, and somehow, Xion finds him in the Castle That Never Was, and even worse, her bedroom. How did he get here? Guess you'll find out on the next chapter! Well, 'till next time! Remember to review!** (This is my first time writing such a story, so cut me _some _slack, okay?)****

**~Wits**


End file.
